This disclosure relates to reproducing a character of an engine sound in a vehicle via engine harmonic enhancement. This method can provide a natural sound for applications in which a high level of enhancement is required.
Some known engine harmonic enhancement methods used harmonic generation based on magnitude only. In some cases, an initial phase difference between the harmonics was introduced. However, such methods may be insufficient to generate a natural sounding, high level of enhancement, or to be able to reproduce a particular engine sound character.